


You Are A Monster From Hell

by SpilledGinger



Category: Original Work
Genre: A little bit of angst, Angel/Demon Relationship, First Kiss, Getting Together, Internalized Homophobia kinda, Other, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpilledGinger/pseuds/SpilledGinger
Summary: An OC fic from the perspective of Riley, talking about his feelings for his best friend Meph.(Fic title from and fic loosely based on 'Michelle' by Sir Chloe)
Relationships: Meph Steele/Riley Thompson, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Nonbinary Character/Original Nonbinary Character





	You Are A Monster From Hell

I'm not in love with them. 

The moment I met them I thought they were charming. A little annoying maybe, but still charming. We were in a bar, their eyes caught mine and they walked over to me. No one's ever done that before.

We hung out at that bar many times. They did most of the talking. They seemed to like that I kept everyone else away. I didn't expect them to be that bothered by other people. Never has anyone commented that my presence was something positive.

They invited me to a picnic at a nice field. It felt like we were the only ones in the world. They treated me like… a friend. It felt nice. A flower was handed to me and in a burst of bravery I asked them to put it in my hair. They smiled and actually did it. I couldn't get that smile out of my head.

Uh oh. 

We were at a social gathering. They pulled me aside to talk about something. They were scared that I might think they were overwhelming or scary. I reassured them that I enjoy their presence even though I might not show it to them. They gave me a strange look and ran back to the party.

We were alone in their room. They said that they liked hearing me talk and asked me about myself. That hasn't happened in a while. I noticed them looking at me in the same way they did at the party. I felt them gently place a hand on my cheek. They slowly inched closer to my face and-  
I panicked, got up and went to one of the spare bedrooms they prepared for me. 

I have a problem.

After locking myself in the bedroom and forcing myself to be alone with my thoughts, I sat down on the bed and did the only thing I could think of at the moment.  
Cry my eyes out.  
They knocked on my door and apologized if they scared me, but I didn't know how to reply. My words were stuck in my throat and even a crowbar wouldn't be able to get them out. I heard them leave not shortly after.

A few weeks have passed. Weeks without them. I'm alone with my thoughts. Thoughts about them. Their hair, their eyes, their soft face, their lips… I shake my head. It's not like that. It can't be like that. How they smiled at me, how they looked at me, how they almost…  
I shouldn't have pushed them away.

I'm walking to their home. I hesitate for the moment and softly knock on the door. They open the door and look up at me with those golden eyes… I need to stay strong. They ask me what I want. 

"I want to kiss you." 

They look at me the same way they looked at me that one night. The same way they looked at me when they listened to me talk. Their hands are on my face. They pull me closer.

They kiss me so softly. I kiss them back. We hold each other close. It feels like we are the only people in this world. 

I'm in love with them.


End file.
